


Blueberry Scent

by GranadeKore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Activism, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Serial Killers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranadeKore/pseuds/GranadeKore
Summary: New in the job, Connor expected to be used by people as an assistant; bringing some coffee, maybe give in some paperwork, even patrol for other people and so on. And to be honest, that was basically what he did when he had his internship at another station.What he did not expect was that a week from getting the job they would find a crime scene and a body.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: There is going to be graphic violence, explicit language, minor character's death and sexual abuse. I just want to make sure you all are aware. More warnings may be added.  
> ALSO: As the story goes into details I will explain further how I view the Omegaverse.

He pushed the button of the coffee machine while he heard some disturbance coming from the office section.  
To be honest he gave a fuck it and what those assholes were up to. Surely Starbucks must have gotten a new kind of pastry, he thought with humor. Gavin knew that his co-workers were all sluts for that kind of shit. 

Once the coffee was ready he picked it up with his left hand while he checked his phone with the other. The liquid was hot so he blew it before giving it a little sip and returning to his table, minding his own business. Now that he was back he placed both objects on the desk while he sited down on his chair, and just as he did so his phone vibrated. The Detective went to check it again and saw that Tina, her beta coworker, had sent him a bunch of pictures of her newborn daughter. The little brat was too cute with that bunny pj's.  
Too focused on texting, Gavin hadn't realized the steps that were walking towards him in a calm pace. Suddenly, someone coughed in front of him to catch his attention and he raised his head only to immediately furrow his brows in disapproval.

  
‘’What the **fuck**? No, no way. Are y’all serious?‘’ He questioned in disbelief while looking at the rest of the Department. In front of him was a man, beta, he guessed by the lack of aroma. Usually omegas smelled very sweet and soft, while on the opposite side alphas –like himself– had an imposing kind of scent. He trailed his gaze to the other’s brown eyes reading the confusion on the rookie’s features. His suit was perfectly ironed, even his shirt was buttoned up perfectly all the way to his neck. His tie was equally flawless and so was his slicked-back hair. 

  
‘’Nice to meet you…Detective Reed. My name is Connor Anderson, I have been assigned to help you on the case you are currently working on by the Captain Fowler.‘’ He told the other with a neutral face but kind voice. Fuck, the guy sounded just so goofy. 

  
‘’I know who the fuck you are, dipshit, you're Anderson's kid ...Didn’t you bring your copy with you?’’ The detective was comfortably leaning on his table drinking coffee while he mocked his new co-worker. He knew that there was going to be a rookie but he would have never guessed it was the lieutenant's kid.  
And now he was going to babysit him? No, thank you very much. Nope. Oh.Hell _.no._

  
‘’My brother has another job.‘’ Connor affirmed as he raised an eyebrow. 

  
‘’Cool, one is more than enough for me.‘’ At that moment the detective's phone vibrated, so he silenced it and hid it in his pocket. The two stared silently at each other while Gavin sipped his coffee, listening only to the background noise of the office. Just then, young Anderson had opened his mouth to speak when he heard his father's voice and a slamming door. 

  
‘’I don't give a shit if his partner’s on maternal leave! He should be with someone who takes the job seriously and you know it! ‘’ Both of them turned to watch the scene, equally amused. Connor's father seemed very agitated about the fact that he would get paired with Gavin. Sure, he knew that both of them had a record of getting into fights and what not, but the older man was now _fuming._ He had only seen him once like that and it was because his car broke when he had gotten new tires. He admitted he actually found it funny when he saw his dad screaming at a car, but he wasn't enjoying this.

  
‘’Hank this is my fucking office, not a fucking high school if you ain’t noticed! The fact Connor is your kid does not give him more goddamn rights than the rest to choose his fucking desk mate! Now get out and go back to work!’’ Fowler shouted as Hank left sulkily to the other side of the building.

‘’Fine! But you'll mark my words Fowler! _Fucking Reed._ ’’ He muttered the last part under his breath. 

  
Connor was speechless as he watched the scene and when his father left he looked away awkwardly.

What a way to start…

  
He remembered seeing Gavin at one of the BQQ parties at Captain Fowler's house. It was summer, and he and his brother were both at the bench of the pool eating soft ice cream. The Sun was incredibly hot and even Hank had decided to dip into the water a few times with them. He also remembered him wearing his ugly Hawaiian short sleeved shirt and Fowler laughing at it for 5 minutes straight. Everyone was having a great time.  
They ate and laughed together, everyone but Gavin. He always seemed out of place, as if he didn't fit there. Even when Chen accompanied him faithfully and occasionally tried to make him socialize he never was one to start a conversation.   
The detective always kept to himself. And so, whenever he was invited he always was the last one to arrive and the first one to get the hell out of there. Sometimes, while his brother stayed with the adults he gazed at him with curiosity. In the end, he stopped coming to the gatherings and parties little by little and when Connor turned 18 he didn't see him again. Until now. Although he didn't want to get too involved, the detective still had the same melancholic look on his eyes.

  
.   
.   
.   
. 

Seven working days had passed incredibly fast for him, and even more considering that his partner ignored him, only noticing him to give Connor some paperwork he was sure was the other man’s job.

That and calling him ‘ _dipshit_ ’. He often wondered what his mother would think if she heard her son using that vocabulary. But he also mused that his own father used bad words more often than not.

  
The rest of the Department was actually nice to him, he already knew a bunch of them due to his father, and mostly all of them pitied him for getting set up with Reed. His dad even tried convincing Captain Fowler to set him with another person, but both of them knew it wasn’t fair and besides, Gavin needed someone now that Chen was taking care of her baby. 

  
So his day went up as normal as it usually was, that until at 8:15 a.m. Gavin received a call and dragged him to his car.  
He was not expected to be assigned so quickly a case, much less one that seemed so important. He knew that Detective Reed had a lot of experience and although he didn't look like the kind of guy that would arrive at his workplace with a smile, he was quite qualified for his job. He had seen that the man actually cared about his job. He even dared to think that it was his passion by the glee reflected in his face, or the way he focused so much he had a ''thinking'' expression all over his face. It was almost delightful staring at him. But no.

That wasn't what worried him.

  
As he was new in the job, Connor expected to be used by people as an assistant; bringing some coffees, maybe give in some paperwork, even patrol for other people and so on. And to be honest, that was basically what he did when he had his internship at another station. 

  
What he did not expect was that a week from getting the job they would find a crime scene and a body.

  
A few officers were already on the scene as they entered and when he first set a foot on the room he had to try to breathe as little as possible through his nose, the smell was unbearable. In front of them was a corpse and he did not hesitate a second to cast a glance at his partner. Reed seemed to be too absorbed in the scene because he noticed how he frowned disapprovingly while putting on his latex gloves, completely ignoring his stare.   
Connor imitated him doing the same and they both knelt to study the scene, carefully trying to not step on the pool of blood that was formed.

The body looked like it belonged to a man about 25 years old. Tall, dark brown hair with very white paled skin, he was naked and with handcuffs in one hand.

  
‘’Room service found him about 45 minutes ago, his name is Jonathan Davis, omega ... Fuck, he was only 24." Officer Miller said. 

‘’Most likely, he’s been dead for 3 days, maybe 2 considering the heat here, especially without air conditioning.’’ He added and after finishing picking up the victim's clothes and sealing it on plastic bags he left the room.

  
‘’It was obvious that he wanted us to find him." Connor announced as he checked the cuts on the man's skin. The victim had knife marks on every inch of his body but it looked like some… kind of writing. Now what kind of language it was, that did he not know.

  
They were on a hotel room so they could at least try to identify the suspect thanks to the cameras or testimonies, but what caught his attention was the way the room was placed. The bed where the dead man was laying looked intact, in fact there were no signs of fighting. He looked around the place, looking closely for any clue in that cheap room. But the furniture, although old, seemed just as intact as the other things.

  
There was nothing in the closet, or under the bed, or in the bathroom. _Zero, nothing, nada_.

  
‘’It’s not the first body we find, we found another with the exact same _modus operandi_.‘’ Mumbled Gavin while he examined the omega carefully but then his attention was diverted by the other’s presence. Connor had stood up and started talking.

  
‘’Yes, Lieutenant Anderson told me that you found another omega two weeks ago. From what I recall, comparing the two bodies, both victims were omegas, around their mid-twenties and white. Both found in a hotel room, although the other’s place cameras weren’t working. The hotel was sued by the family of the victim.‘’

  
Gavin paused a few seconds to look at him. ‘’Fuck, not another smart-ass.’’ He muttered to himself and shook his head only to then raise his voice. ‘’I'm going to collect the evidence, you better not touch anything, rookie.’’ He commanded strictly.

  
‘’And what would you suggest I do then, Detective Reed?’’

  
‘’Do I look like Ikea to you? I am not going to give you instructions on what is supposed to be your work. Jesus Christ…Just do anything, okay? But don’t get on my way. So c’mon, get a move on!’’

  
He glanced one last time at the man who was staring at him back as if he was stupid and then Connor decided that it was for the better to just obey, so he left in search of the hotel staff. He didn’t know what was going on with the other’s attitude.  
Gavin was just mean to everyone but specially him, he knew that he shouldn’t be upset about the guy but…Something in him irked when Reed was just so rude. He noticed while he wandered through the corridors that no one aside from them were on that floor, so he took the elevator to the reception while his mind played back the recent events on his head. 

  
Connor knew that this was very strange and his gut feeling told him that something was up.

Already starting to feel distressed by the situation he reached out in his pocket and began to play with his lucky coin to distract his mind from wandering too much. Hank had gave him the object when he was little so he could focus on it when he got stressed out. Now he uses it out of habit and it’s almost therapeutic since it helps to calm his nerves better than anything else, and sometimes, even his boredom.

  
Once the elevator rang to indicate he was on the first floor the new detective hid the coin back to his pocket and got out, finding almost all of the employees there.  
He saw there another officer, Chris Miller, who was trying to calm down everyone. His gaze wandered around and it stopped at the man who seemed to be the receptionist. He pretty much guessed it by his clothes and the fact he was near the reception's desk. Approaching him seemed the correct thing to begin with since Connor knew for sure the man could provide him cleaning routines, camera footage and a testimony, this way he would help in the investigation and stay out of Reed's way, just as he instructed. Interrupting the other man who seemed to be busy talking to someone from the cleaning staff he walked towards them.  
‘’Excuse me gentlemen…. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” He asked as he pulled out a pen and a notebook.  
  


.

.

.

.

`` Witnesses say he entered the building with a 40 year old man. They seemed to get along and the victim wasn’t showing any sign of coercion. Thanks to the footage of the security cameras we view pretty much the same. The man's face has still not been identified. We also know that they both registered at 23:35 p.m. three days ago but only one of them got out the next day at 7:00 a.m.’’ Connor instructed in front of Lieutenant Anderson and Officer Miller. The three of them had gathered that evening to start working on the case. Hank was there both to instruct his son and check out the investigation to inform the Captain.

  
‘’The suspect has not yet been identified, but it is presumed to be an alpha. He has been quite careful but Detective Reed found some fingerprints on the scene. Also, just as the lieutenant proved the ID the suspect used to get registered on the room was false.’’ He continued but pausing briefly to look at the other two men.

  
‘’I’ve checked the autopsy analysis but for know we only speculate. There's indications of sexual activity, indications of strangulation and some unknown substance that is currently being analyzed at the laboratory were found on the victim.” Chris added looking at the reports.

  
"The death, however must be either strangulation or blood loss." Anderson guessed while looking at the papers. ‘’Whoever wanted us to find out this kind of fucked up shit might also get horny with what he did. The number of wounds may be personal but we could be dealing with a fucking sadomasochist. 

  
‘’The hour of death has still not been-‘’ Connor was again about to speak but then suddenly the door was opened and everyone turned to see Reed talking on the phone while holding a bag of Starbucks donuts and Frappuccino in his other hand. His phone was placed on his shoulder in a way it wouldn’t fall against his cheek, but it seemed it was a difficult position.

  
‘’Yes Tina, your kid is adorable but don't send me more pics... No, I don’t want to see- ‘’ 

  
‘’Good morning, Detective Reed, you're late.’’ Greeted Connor while looking blankly at the other.

  
‘’I'm talking on the phone, dipshit.’’ He interrupted looking at the other man just to narrow his eyes.

  
‘’Reed, shut yo’ fucking mouth and get to work!’’ Anderson ordered while he looked at Gavin.

  
‘’Or what? What you gonna do? Drunk fight me? You can’t even fight me sober.’’

  
‘’Oh yeah? Want to try that out?’’

  
At that point Hank had stood up and Gavin had hung up his phone and left his stuff on a desk while he was approaching him. 

  
‘’Enough! both of you.’’ Miller intervened immediately as he pushed them both away from each other. ‘’You are both adults so please behave like ones.’’ He looked back at Connor who seemed speechless in the middle of everything.

  
‘’I think it would be the best to let Connor update Gavin as his partner, Lieutenant, you and I should go back to the lab and see if they already found anything.’’  
Anderson didn't seem too convinced but giving one last look at the other two men he sighed and left with Chris. The officer also turned to see Reed and his gaze reflected a silent warning. Now Connor was again left with Gavin in a uncomfortable silence until the Reed spoke. 

‘’Are you going to explain what the fuck you found? 

‘’Of course… Here are all the reports, after talking to the receptionist- ‘’

‘’Go to the point, rookie.’’

‘’...Alright. The suspect is an alpha in his 40s, here's the image we took from the cameras.’’ He dropped the document in front of him. ‘’It can be personal or it can be sadism due to the number of wounds and shapes, but we believe it is the second. The unknown substance, – probably a drug– is still being investigated on the laboratory.’’

‘’Any record of sexual activity?’’

‘’Yes, but we couldn’t find any semen samples and neither rape signs, although that may be because of the substance.’’ He pointed out.

  
"Okay, I'll give it a look." He said dismissively as he took the papers and went on his merry way to his desk. Connor watched him for a few seconds and then sighed deeply sitting down on his chair. He had just settled down on the workspace but he already had pictures of Sumo everywhere. The dog adored him madly and his photos had received a couple of ‘aaaws’ from the other officers.

He dragged himself closer towards the table while looking at a picture of him as a child with Sumo-puppy. 

  
When he was younger, –not that he was old now, anyways– he looked up to Hank. The man may have been an alcoholic for as long as he remembered, but he also had a golden heart and was/is an excellent father. Thankfully Connor always found a way out to help him get out of drinking, to the point that nowadays the lieutenant only drank once or twice a month and the occasional beer. To the young detective his father was his hero. 

  
But now that he was beginning to become part of the Detroit Department, he did not know if he was in the right place.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: This chapter has some triggering topics like murder, sexual assault and domestic violence.

That morning Connor had woken up 15 minutes before the alarm, which actually helped him to feel better about his day. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then get in the shower were he thought about his to do mental list: 

  
_-Make breakfast for Hank (and be sure to make him drink all the juice and eat his fruit)._

_-Go to work._

_-Get Sumo out for a walk to the park before hanging out with his group of friends._

_-Hang out with said friends._

_-Prepare a healthy dinner for Hank._

It seemed like he was going to have an ordinary day, he assumed while the hot water started falling. He sighed of relief feeling the water pouring on his back, immediately relaxing his shoulders. He didn’t know why but he got the impression that today he was going to have a good day, maybe he wouldn’t even have to deal with Detective Gavin’s insults.  
Maybe today he would leave Connor alone and they would start working like a team.

Well, dreaming is free, they said.

After cleaning off the shampoo from his head and brushing his skin with a sponge he got out the shower, reaching out his hand to pick a white towel from the shelf. Now dry he went back to this room, both his bedroom and bathroom were connected so he didn’t worry to just go naked as he walked to his wardrobe and dressed himself in a nice black suit. He knew he didn’t have to go so pristine to work, but he liked to anyways.  
His gaze went to his phone, lying on the nightstand next to his bed and decided to check out the time, he still had 45 minutes to get Hank to have breakfast and then leave. He also saw a text from Simon, his best friend, telling him the time he was supposed to be at his and Markuses place.

They both were very important figures thanks to their activism pro-omega and media resonance. When Markuses father died, he and his husband inherited a lot of money and founded a shelter for omegas and children, Jericho. He had met them when he worked on the other station as an intern while he was helping with a domestic violence case; the victim didn’t have no place to go, her husband would beat her constantly, there was medical records but she never placed a single complain. 

That is until that monster tried killing their daughter. 

He remembers arresting the man, to Connor justice felt so heavenly satisfying only thanks to the look of relief in the woman’s face and her daughter. The only problem was that in the meantime the Court was solving the case and deciding the sentence both needed a place to stay.   
While they could have stayed in what used to be their house with police protection, she just wanted to move out, so he personally helped them to reach Jericho were he met the couple. 

Markus was skeptical at first about cops interfering with his shelter, but once Connor showed them that he was only there to aid they allowed him to help more omegas in need. True to his word, sometimes he escorted them to their homes, others he gave them the courage and advise to bring action against the ones that hurt them. 

In the end, him as a person made not only a lot of friends there, but people that to him were like family. Resuming with his chores he hid his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to prepare coffee and fruit salad with cereals, just for the older man.

‘’Good morning son.’’ Said old man said while he entered the kitchen followed by Sumo. Something that not a lot of people knew was that both the alpha and his dog slept together every night on the same bed.

‘’Good morning dad, Sumo.’’ He also greeted the dog who started wagging his tail in cheerfulness as a response. He left the breakfast on the table but before starting to eat he knelt to gave his furry friend his food and then opened the fridge.

‘’What’s this? Cow food again? Connor I ain’t eating this…Hey and what happened to my cereals?’’ The older man sounded outraged by the fact that his Lucky Charms were replaced for diet meal cereals.

‘’It has too much sugar and it is not good for your health. You are lucky I let you drink coffee.’’ The younger man responded while he took out of the fridge a blue colored bottle. The whole freezer was full of them. After taking it out he closed the door and gave it a sip.

‘’Like you are the one talking… That shit has been known for messing with health.’’ Hank pointed out but the last part with concern in his tone.  
Both of them stayed in silence but then Connor nodded. ‘'

’'Yeah, I know. But I don’t really have a choice…Besides that is not going to change the fact that we aren’t moving from here until you finish your food.’’

‘’Oh for Christ’s sake!’’

  
In the end both of them had their meal and got just in time to the station. Connor seemed to be jovial because a soft smile was drawn on his face. This didn’t went unnoticed by Hank who actually seemed content himself on their ride to their work, but just before entering he paused his steps and turned to face his son.

‘’If Reed does something to you-‘’

‘’You’ll cut his dick off, yes I know.’’ The young man nodded and then sighed. ‘’Look, for now he is not giving me that much of a problem. Sure, he's rude, but I am an adult, you don’t need to look after me.’’ He explained softly.

‘’Even if you are an adult, I will always look after you. Well, you and your brother if that fucking asshole calls me sometimes.’’ He said the last thing to make his son laugh and he did so. Connor knew that his twin was a little bit antisocial but they loved him anyways.

‘’Thank you, dad.’’ He said while looking at the other man gratefully. His father nodded in response smiling softly back just to enter the door.  
Connor was about to do the same when he heard a voice behind him.

‘’I think I am gonna vomit.’’ Gavin was standing a few feet away from him while holding a cup of Starbucks coffee, faking gags while mocking him for what just happened.

‘’Good morning Detective Reed. As charming as always.’’ He muttered while rolling his eyes. Looks like he wasn’t right about his partner leaving him one single day alone.

‘’Good morning dipshit. As annoying as always.’’ The other answered back, to which Connor replied by closing the door in the other’s face, making him spill his coffee on his jacket. In another occasion he would have apologized but without looking back he rushed to his desk ignoring the other’s protests and threats.  
Once again in his chair, he accommodated himself just in time as Chris walked by.

‘’Good morning detective. We have received the autopsy analysis just now from the Forensic Department.’’ 

The alluded smiled as he greeted the other man back. ‘’Good morning to you too, officer. And what did they found out?’’He asked while paying attention to the other man. They had been waiting 4 days for the complete research of the autopsy. 

‘’Well for starters we have an idea what the substance is. It appears to be some kind of new...I wouldn’t say drug, because it is not it’s purpose, but you can get addicted to it. It looks more like someone invented an anti-suppressant.’’

‘’What do you mean? It induces heats?’’ Now Connor was concerned. He pushed his chair closer to the desk so he could see Chris directly.

‘’No. Not exactly, at least. It makes an omega’s scent at least five times stronger. While the omega in question is not directly harmed, it drives alphas crazy to a sexual frenzy in reaction.’’

‘’But no other alpha had paid attention to the omega on the security video.’’ Wondered out loud the detective.

‘’Yeah. Which leads us to think that it doesn’t kick in gradually, or maybe he forced the omega to have it when they were on the hotel room.’’ And that’s when it hit Connor. The reason why he had reacted that way to the smell was not only because of a dead body, it was because there was still a faint omega smell. 

When omegas go into heat, their scent goes stronger and it naturally repels the rest as a reproduction mechanism. The smell the substance produced on the victim must have been similar to the one produced by the heat. 

And that is why, Connor, an omega under suppressants but nevertheless an omega had to back out a few steps when he entered the place.

‘’Holy shit.’’ He muttered out loud. It was meant more to himself because he had been literally the only one to notice it before, but he couldn’t say anything because if they knew.

Well. 

‘’Yeah, holy shit.’’ Replied Miller while he took a seat in front of him. ‘’The second thing and the most important is that the victim died of strangulation, but since there still isn’t any force signs we aren't sure what happened on that room, although that's pretty much your job.’’

‘’I think the omega took the substance willingly and during the intercourse they both agreed on… Well, hard sex. But then the victim was murdered.’’

‘’The reports show that the wounds were made once he was dead, maybe he didn't know the other's true intentions.’’

‘’My thoughts exactly. But that still doesn’t explain the other body or the strange language the cuts were written in, has that been identified yet?’’

‘’Well, actually yes. Reed discovered it is Akkadian…He also discovered it might have to do with a demon called Paz-something something. The other body was found to be drugged and raped, but it had similar wounds and did show that the victim fought, but I don't know that much since the one who’s currently working on it is also Gavin. You really should try to talk with him, I know the guy’s an asshole but there’s a reason why he’s been kept around.’’ Concluded the officer while looking directly at the young Anderson.

‘’Oh, I’ve tried, believe me. He just keeps showing me out of his way. Besides, I may or may not made him spill his coffee on his jacket just 15 minutes ago, I do not believe it would be wise to approach him.’’ Admitted Connor with a soft smile.

‘’To his leather jacket? Man, I think there’s going to be another murder today.’’ Chris answered amused as he got up but so did the other.

‘’It’s okay, but I thank you for your concern, officer. Now, with your permission I am going to try to speak with Detective Reed, hopefully he won’t kill me.’’

‘’ _Today._ ’’ Remarked Miller while pointing it out.

‘’ _Today_.’’ Connor agreed and after Chris gave him the murder case file he walked to Gavin’s desk.

The man was cleaning his jacket with some napkins, but once he saw the other approaching him he glared at him with a deadly stare.

‘’You better have a good reason to be here rookie, or else you are going to regret working on the DPD.’’ He said menacingly. 

‘’I already do, if it helps. But I also think the autopsy is a good reason to put my life at risk.’’

‘’Damn took them long enough.’’ Actually it didn’t, but Connor just stayed silent at this. 

‘’I believe you discovered what the cuts mean. May I ask-?’’

‘’No, you may not.’’ Interrupted Reed obnoxiously. The younger detective sighed deeply.

‘’Look, Gavin. I know that you don’t like me-. No, let me finish.’’ Anderson said while he saw that the alpha tried interrupting him again. ‘’I know that you don’t like me. I don’t know why, if it is because I’m Hank’s son, if it is because I’m new or maybe because of my personality. Maybe even the three of them. But I do not hate you and I came here to work, just like you do. You can annoy all you want outside, but the one thing I ask is that you let me do my job.’’ He sentenced while he looked at the other man directly at his eyes. 

Reed was able to hold back his gaze with his cold grey eyes as he went silent, then his pupils moved as if he was considering what the man had spoken. 

‘’...Fuck off.’’

‘’...Oh for Christ’s sake, Gavin! I am serious!’’ Connor’s voice rose at him for the first time since they’ve met and at this the detective just started laughing. That made the younger even more angry, but then his partner spoke.

‘’I’m just messing with you. That’s what you got for spilling my fucking coffee, and be thankful that I didn’t punch you for that… Anyways, and what will I win with all of this?’’

‘’Well, neither you or I decide who we got paired with, so I propose you a truce.’’

‘’A truce?’’ Asked Reed while crossing his arms now paying more attention.

‘’Well, we both work together, help this people which is our main goal while doing our job correctly and fast. We are part of the DPD, I don’t care how much you hate me as long as we both help these victims. And right now omegas are even more in danger now that that substance is out on the streets.’’

Gavin stared at him in confusion. ‘’Wait, hold up. What do you mean with the substance?’’

‘’Oh. Yes, Officer Miller gave me the autopsy analysis.’’ He said while placing the file on the other’s desk. ‘’ _To get to the point_.’’ He said quoting the last time he explained something to the detective. ‘’The substance we found has already been analyzed. I haven’t seen the documents yet, but Chris told me we are dealing with some kind of scent inducer.’’

  
‘’Fuck. Let me see that.’’ His partner started opening the file and went page to page until he found the one he wanted. Connor saw the way the other’s eyes moved as he read quickly the information. ‘’Fuck, it’s Thirium based, just like suppressants. Although from what I know, only certain jobs allow you to take them. You actually need a permission for these.’’ Thirium was the main suppressant omegas used to eradicate both their scent and their heats. It was very frown upon in society but some jobs actually requested to use them.

Fortunately Connor had been able to take them since he was 15 thanks to Hank and surprisingly, Fowler. 

While omegas could technically apply to any job, their life was made a hell in places like police stations or hospitals and both places required omegas to be under the remedy for safety reasons. His father knew that he wanted to get in the police academy but even if he didn’t Connor would have requested the lieutenant to give him suppressants because it was horrible to go under the heats. 

He only suffered one once and that’s all it took for Hank to ask Fowler. Technically it wasn't illegal with a permission, but the captain not only helped them both with it, he allowed Connor to change his official documents from omega to beta. And it’s not like he felt as a beta, he still considered himself omega but he really had no choice but to _hide_ so he wouldn’t get discriminated.  
It was very fucked up, like his father said, but that was life for him. At least he had both the captain and the lieutenant who supported omegas and he was very glad that he could be there, proving that no matter what he was born like, he was equal to anyone else.

And that’s why he needed to show that he was good at his job and help those who need him. 

‘’Yes. But Thirium isn’t really hard to smuggle anyways.’’ He admitted trying not to sound too suspicious. Thankfully Gavin bought it.

‘’Yeah, not only that, I’ve seen some drug dealers sell recreations. To be honest I think it’s dangerous to make them 'homemade'. Omegas should take care of themselves with this kind of shit. The Government should legalized it already.’’ Wow. For once the detective sounded even rational.

‘’Agreed. The wrong chemicals may led to death. It’s very dangerous since _CyberLife_ hasn’t really been developing the legal suppressants anyways. Even more now that Elijah Kamski retired.’’ Thirium still had a lot of side effects like sexual dysfunction, fatigue and drowsiness, insomnia and even infertility.

Reed was silent for a few seconds but he then nodded while gazing at his partner. 

‘’Alright rookie. You've convinced me, congrats. But not so fast, there’s going to be some rules if we are going to be working together.’’

‘’As you wish, detective.’’ Agreed Connor while he bowed his head as a signal of permission.

‘’ _Rule number one_. You and I are not friends. I’m going to give you my number, but you wont text me for personal shit, won’t call me unless it’s completely necessary and I **fucking mean it** _ **.**_ ’’

‘’Fair enough.’’ The other granted easily.

‘’ _Rule number two._ You will get me Starbucks every morning. I will need it, trust me.’’

‘’I’m sorry but I am not your assistant, Detective Reed.’’

‘’Well, you better give me coffee unless you want to see me pissed. And I get incredibly bitchy when I’m pissed. So, really that’s up to you.’’ Connor sighed but then nodded in approval, if that was it then it wouldn’t be that hard to oblige. Hell, had the other asked nicely he would have done so willingly.

‘’ _And rule number three_.’’ At this point the detective had risen from his chair, and now facing the other he whispered to him menacingly. ‘’If you **ever** , make my jacket dirty **again** , I will kill you very slowly and then hide your body. And don’t fucking test me, because I will. Do I make myself clear? 

‘’...Yes, detective.’’ Both men looked fixedly the other. Being so close to the other Reed was able to see the many moles Connor had on his face, he thought it suited the younger’s pale skin. But once he realized that he was a little too near the other he immediately took a step back.

‘’Good. Now, bring me a coffee dipshit. We gon’ stay til' night working on this.’’

‘’The whole day? I-…’’ Gavin looked at him as if he was expecting the other to not contradict him so he just nodded. It seemed that he would need to text his friends and cancel the whole thing, also Hank would need to walk Sumo for him today. But Connor was sure his father would be happy because while his son is out of home he could order a pizza like he always did. ‘’Yes, forget about it, work goes first… I’ll better go get your coffee.’’ He muttered as Reed gave him the money for the drink and he then left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: All three rules will be broken. 
> 
> Markuses? Markus'? I asked a friend from England who told me to write Markuses, so I went with it. 
> 
> I'm not entirely convinced with this chapter but I am going to try to make the story flow.  
> Thank you all for your lovely support! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Again mentions of homicide and rape.
> 
> Also beware Reed's dirty mouth.

‘’Dad, don’t call the pizza place, we have leftovers from yesterday’s dinner.’’ Gavin was watching as his partner talked to his father about eating healthy; _no beers, take your pills and yada yada_. He was almost impressed to see him care so much about the old man. But of course, he did, Connor was too much of a goody two-shoes. When rookie finished his ‘I care about you’ speech he saw Hank leaving to his duties and Connor coming back to his desk with the cup of coffee.

‘’Took you long enough, you better pray it’s not fucking cold.’’

‘’It didn’t take that long, don’t worry Detective Reed. I also brought some sugar.’’

‘’Good. Alright, let’s get to work.’’ He said while he added sugar nicely to the drink. Good enough the cup was still hot under his fingertips, so he drank it carefully just so he wouldn’t burn himself. Then Reed proceeded to open the files as they both sat on his desk, Connor being in front of him as he eyed the documents. Something crossed his mind seeing him so naïve about the whole thing.

‘’So…you are on probation, right? Guessing by your age, you don’t look like you took the ‘long way’ to the job.’’ He referred the fact that usually detectives got their job by first working as police officers.

‘’Yes. I studied in college, but I do have some experience…Only not this big.’’ He mused out loud.

‘’Shit, rookie, are you stupid or what then? You shouldn’t have chosen the DPD to be your ‘first’ workplace then. This place is so high on criminality you get stabbed twice before going to sleep and other 3 times when you wake up.’’ He giggled at his own joke as the other stared at him in silence. ‘’…Alright, alright. Let’s get to work. _Fucking smartass college boy.’_ ’ He muttered the last part as he shook his head and started reading the information out loud for both, but before he started talking, he sipped his coffee.

‘’So…the autopsy shows the victim died because of asphyxia. The suspect also left injuries all over the body before the rigor mortis…Mh…Yeah, I think it’s the same language the other body had the writings in, but I will need to send it to the professor I spoke with again.’’

‘’It’s in Akkadian, isn’t it? What does it mean?’’ The young man looked over to see the pictures while he traced with his fingers the marks the killer left.

‘’Well, I only distinguish '(𒀭𒅆𒊒𒍪𒍪)' which is how _Pazuzu_ is written, it’s supposed to be a Sumerian demon but since his use on The Exorcist everyone thinks it’s Satan or something like that. So yeah, I think this fucker is in some sort of cult or at least is a lot into this shit.’’

‘’And the other victim…He was…Sexually abused, wasn’t him?’’

‘’…Yes. He did show fight signals and there was also scopolamine. The hotel staff didn’t even care, they just let a guy high as fuck and another one to get inside as nothing. I’m glad the family sued.’’

‘’Agreed. But the thing is that this one didn’t…Or at least isn’t showing any signs of being forced, what changed this time? Did you search on his phone? Maybe we could find some more information…They could have planned this as a date or...’’

‘’ _Hook up_ ’’ Finished Gavin nonchalant.

‘’Yes. I was going to say it more delicate but that too, Detective Reed. Anyways, if this was planned, he would have texted him, don’t you think?’’

‘’Yes, I did think about searching through his phone, _rooks_ , and I already did. Guy's code was 1234... Anyways, there was nothing except a text for his roommate telling him he wouldn’t go home that night. After two days without coming back he and the family reported him as missing. Chris did speak with the roommate, it was normal for the victim to go out a day or two if he was free, but they would always text.’’

‘’Why didn’t you inform me before? I could have spoken with him instead of Chris.’’ Connor protested feeling excluded since the other did all the work himself.

‘’ Because you _still_ suck ass at this. I don’t want to babysit you AND solve the crime.’’

‘’But you won’t. Give me an opportunity and I can show you I am not completely useless.’’

‘’'Think it would be better if you took one step at the time. Besides, I don’t trust you fully.’’ He answered back impassive and resumed sipping his coffee while Connor looked at him raising an eyebrow. They both went silent for a couple seconds but then it occurred to the younger one.

’’Wait. The suspect hasn’t been identified but…Maybe if we go to the last place the victim went before the hotel, we could know more about him? How about we ask the roommate?’’

‘’Well, we should definitely do that, but we should wait til’ he gets out of class. Chris has saved up his phone number, so I’ll call him tomorrow morning to see if he’s available. But we gotta rush. It won’t be long until the fucking press digs their nose.’’

‘’Have you ever had trouble with them?’’ Inquired Connor with curiosity seeing the other’s reaction.

‘’Yes, actually there was this case I had with your dad about a gang and long story short, he ended up punching a reporter. I had to separate them.’’ Gavin chuckled while he moved his head one side to the other.

‘’My dad? For real?‘’ Both detectives were chuckling about it now. ‘’Didn’t he face Fowler's anger?’’

‘’Oh, he did. Fowler punched your dad back. It was hilarious, old man was lucky not to lose his job.’’

‘’I mean. I wouldn’t use violence against people unless necessary, but I kind of understand.’’ He gave the other a sly smile. Reed seemed amused by this and then Anderson changed the subject.

‘’Anyhow, we should try to not inform no one outside the force. If this is truly a serial killer…It may be dangerous, or he could even hide and we would never find him.’’ Both men stared at each other and agreed yet again. They were going to fight for the victim’s sake.

.

.

.

.

That evening they both stayed until late. Gavin contacted the professor via mail while Connor decided to dig through all of the clues, studying both cases inch by inch.

They knew the killer’s look. He was a strong, tall alpha with green eyes and black hair. But they still didn’t find him through the police profiles, maybe it was still a little bit early to find something with weight, but he couldn’t help to feel kind of helpless.

He wasn’t sure he was doing a good job, after all he never participated in something so dangerous... but he was confident that they would both solve this. When it was already time to go home, both gathered up everything, turn off the lights and their computers. Both went outside and the younger one was about to call a cab because his dad took the car, but as he was about to get his phone Reed spoke:

‘’Are you going to call a taxi to get home?’’

‘’Yes. My father took the car.’’

He replied looking at the other. The other detective nodded and merely went on his way, but as Connor was about to step into the reach of a streetlight, he heard the voice of the other man.

‘’Come in, dipshit. With this fucker around you shouldn’t be going out alone.’’ Anderson turned to see the alpha. Should he? …

‘’Okay.’’

He walked in his direction and then stepped in the other’s car. It was a red Honda, not too cheap, not too fancy. In good condition it could be a beautiful car, he noted, but Gavin had the whole thing dusty and there were cola cans, MC Donald’s, Wendy’s and more fast food branded cups and wrappings everywhere. Even under his feet.

And he thought his dad _was messy._

He cringed about the thought of seeing his house if this is how he had his car. But at least he wasn’t being a total dickhead by driving him to his house, so he just shut up and smiled at the other man.

‘’Thank you, Detective Reed.’’

‘’Shut the fuck up. I’m just doing this so I won’t be to blame if they find you dead on the street.’’

_Nevermind, he hadn’t said anything._

Putting on his seatbelt he noted how the thing was also greasy and cleaned his hand on his pants. He couldn’t wait to get home and take another shower.

‘’I’ve noticed you are into…fast food, Detective Reed. I don’t think it’s wise to keep that diet and smoking. You should quit one of both if you wish to reach a peaceful eld.’’

‘’Yeah, no thanks. I’d rather not, besides the Burger King’s staff knows me and they always let me get first in line, heh.’’ He said with a smug face as he started turning on the car. Immediately he could hear the car’s hum as the other man spoke again.

‘’You live with Anderson, right?’’

‘’Yes, I still live with my father.’’ He nodded at the question.

‘’Well, it’s been ages since I’ve been to that shithole, so if you could guide me that’d be great.’’

‘’Oh, in that case I’ll get Maps.’’

He took out the phone and quickly typed his place so the other could be guided on Google Maps. After giving it a look, he started driving and both men were in a comfortable silence until the app’s robotic voice spoke:

_‘’Turn to your left’’_

_‘’Turn to your right through S. Harry St intersection.’’_

_‘’At 65 feet- ‘’_

‘’Oh, for fuck’s sake! Turn that shit off!’’ Gavin was starting to feel pissed at the cellphone, so Connor shut it. They both resumed the quietness until young Anderson spoke.

 _‘’Turn to your left, Detective Reed_.’’ The younger man said in a perfect Alexa voice. Reed actually turned to look at him impressed.

‘’What the fu- How did you do that?’’’

‘’How did I do what?’’

‘’The robot voice! What the hell, that shit creepy.’’ The detective looked at him as if he was an alien.

‘’I used to play I was a robot when I was little, guess I can speak like one too.’’

‘’Yeah, totally not giving me the creeps, Robocop.’’

The rest of the travel was spent again in silence. It didn’t take them much time anyways to get to his house. Once the detective parked in front of his home he got out, but not before turning to see the other guy.

‘’Thank you, _Detective Reed._ ’’ He said again with his robotic voice. In response Gavin started cursing at him telling him he would never get him in his car again and he couldn’t help but to smile as he reached his door and got inside. Immediately Sumo came to greet him while he wagged his tail in content.

‘’Hello, Sumo, did you have a good day? I’m very sorry I couldn’t take you to the park today, boy.’’ He apologized as he knelt on the ground to pet his lovely companion. The animal barked and licked his hand, so Connor’s smile grew even bigger. ‘’Good boy, Sumo, you are a big lovely good boy.’’ He cooed but immediately stopped as he saw his dad.

‘’Should I leave you guys alone? Jesus, you love so much the dog I wouldn’t be surprised if you requested getting buried with him.’’

‘’Yes, hello to you too dad. How ‘s your day by the way?’’

‘’Same shit as always. I was waiting for you to have dinner.’’

‘’You shouldn’t have.’’

‘’Had it been pizza, believe me, I wouldn’t.’’ He answered as he entered the kitchen and Connor followed him. ‘’Also. I saw Reed’s car outside..Did he bring you home?’’’ He asked with a stain of disbelief in his voice.

‘’Yes, he did. It was actually…nice of him.’’ He admitted more to himself than the other.

‘’You better take care anyways. The guy’s an asshole, and it’s not dad talk, everyone thinks that.’’

‘’I know.’’ He agreed and after going silent he looked at his dad in curiosity.‘’So, you got punched by Fowler because you hit a reporter?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting before but my bday was the tenth and yesterday I wasn't really feeling it. Anyways hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is my first fanfic, English isn't even my native language so I tried very hard to make it grammatically correct, but if you see something off please do tell. I don't even have a beta so I am just clueless.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
